


been in love with (him) for ages

by milkywei



Series: a miyagi boy's teenage dream [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Skype calls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crying over my rare pair, i just love them so much, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: It's a school night and it's probably a little late to be skyping but who cares? Certainly not Chikara and Kenji.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: a miyagi boy's teenage dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644820
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	been in love with (him) for ages

Chikara adjusts his webcam on the desktop and glances at the tiny green dot on the screen next to Kenji’s skype name. Before he can click on the call button, he has already received an invitation from Kenji. Chikara accepts it without hesitation. Kenji appears on his screen, his chestnut hair wet as if he just got out of the shower. He is wearing one of his volleyball t-shirts again but layered above it is a chain around his neck which holds a silver ring. Chikara’s heart skips a beat at the sight and he fiddles with his matching own around his neck.

“Hey,” Kenji greets with a tired smile. “Sorry, practice ended really late and I still had to go over the training plans with coach after that.”

“It’s fine,” Chikara replies in understanding. He knows Kenji has been training hard this season for Inter-High and it almost makes Chikara anxious that he has yet to put in the same amount of effort.

They talk about their day and Kenji complains about his snarky first years while Chikara tells him about the shenanigans Tanaka and Noya had dragged him, Hisashi and Kazuhito into. 

Kenji seems to have noticed that Chikara is fiddling a lot with his necklace and he smirks teasingly. “Do you really like it that much?” he asks.

Chikara turns red but he puts up a brave front. “Of course I do, the person who bought it for me spent months trying to figure out the perfect size for my finger, I’d be a terrible person to not like it.”

It is Kenji's turn to turn red and he only lets out a laugh in embarrassment. Chikara takes out the ring from the necklace and slips it on his left ring finger, holding it up to admire it. It fits perfectly. Kenji's heart warms at the sight. “Has anyone asked you about it yet?” Kenji asks.

Chikara is reminded of that one time they were changing in the club room when Hinata caught sight of his necklace and would not shut up over how pretty it was. Yamaguchi had looked over curiously while Kageyama and Tsukishima were mostly uninterested. Good thing Hisashi and Kazuhito were both there so they were able to deflect any attention off of him before double trouble (read: Tanaka and Noya) came.

“Well, people have already noticed it. But luckily Hisashi and Kazuhito both already know so they make up nice covers,” Chikara chuckles. “I suppose you’re not so subtle about yours.”

“Why should I be?” Kenji smirks, puffing his chest proudly with his silver ring glinting despite the low light. “I bring it up every chance I get.”

Chikara laughs and shakes his head. He can just imagine his boyfriend proudly walking around school with his necklace around his neck, slipping it under his uniform only when the teachers are around.

They continue talking about random things as they always do until the late of the night and they would have gone uninterrupted if only Chikara’s mother had not walked into the room to check up on Chikara. She makes a disapproving noise when she sees that he is still awake. She looks over Chikara’s shoulder to see Kenji waving at her.

“Ah, no wonder. Kenji-kun’s awake too,” Chikara’s mother says, her tone resigned as if she is not surprised. Chikara squirms in his seat at his mother’s tone. He has no idea why he feels as if he has been caught watching something lewd.

“Hello Mrs Ennoshita!” Kenji greets with a charming grin, unabashed. _oh, that’s probably why._

“Kenji-kun, we’ve talked about this. The both of you need to turn in early on a school night,” Chikara’s mother says. She tries to sound stern but a smile threatens to curl up at the corner of her lip. _Of course, Kenji has his mother wrapped around his finger_ , Chikara cringes.

“Sorry, Mrs Ennoshita!” Kenji sincerely apologises, “It’s just so difficult to keep track of time when you’re talking to someone as interesting as Chikara.”

Chikara wants to set himself on fire as his mother looks at Kenji wryly. He catches her glancing at something on the screen and then at the ring on Chikara’s finger and he notes the slight reaction from her. He is confused when his mother proceeds to hug him around the neck, gently tussling his hair.

“Okay, now wrap it up, you two. Chika-chan, you better be in bed when I come back again,” his mother chides as she pulls away.

“Yes, mum,” Chikara hums, looking away from Kenji who is wearing a devious smirk on his face.

“Goodnight, Kenji-kun. come over for dinner soon, alright?” his mother tells Kenji, who gives her a thumbs up.

“Of course, Mrs. Ennoshita. I wouldn't want to miss a chance to eat your amazing cooking," Kenji says pleasantly.

Chikara grimaces as his mother finally gives in to the urge to smile. He avoids looking at the screen until his mother leaves his room, closing the door behind her.

“Mummy’s boy,” Kenji teases.

“Bootlicker,” Chikara mutters.

Kenji laughs and leans towards the screen, propping his elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his palm. “I think your mum knows about us,” he says.

Chikara sighs and casts his gaze downwards, fiddling with the ring on his finger, “I wanted to tell her on my own. But all the times I’ve tried, I chickened out.”

“Hey, Chikara.” Chikara looks up to see Kenji giving him a warm smile. It is the one that he reserves only for Chikara and it never fails to make him fall for Kenji all over again. “Your mum loves you so much,” his boyfriend gently tells him. “She’s going to be happy knowing that you’re happy too.”

That manages to cheer Chikara up and he smiles wordlessly.

“Okay, but let’s not give her an actual reason to be upset,” Kenji chuckles, “We should get some sleep.”

Chikara would be lying if he says that he is not disappointed that they have to end the call. He wants to talk to Kenji (or listen to Kenji talk) for as long as possible. But alas, his mother will be coming back. Chikara watches as Kenji tugs the chain on his neck between his fingers, bringing the silver ring close to his lips.

“Goodnight, Chikara. Don’t forget to dream of me,” Kenji winks.

Chikara rolls his eyes but he smiles all the same. “Goodnight, Kenji. I’ll let you know if it’s you or Shiraishi Shunya who appears in my dreams.”

Kenji huffs like the brat he is and Chikara stiffens his laughter with the back of his hand. “God, I love you, Futakuchi Kenji,” Chikara mutters breathlessly.

The way Kenji’s gaze softens reminds Chikara that _yes, I definitely love you so much_ , and Kenji is smiling as he does not hesitate to reply, “I love you too, Ennoshita Chikara.”

Chikara sleeps with the silver ring still on his finger and he dreams of the warm smile and chestnut hair of the boy whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the 1975's me and you together song
> 
> help i've fallen into the haikyuu black hole


End file.
